1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relay with at least two contact units, which are separated by an insulating partition, wherein each contact unit has at least two contact members, at least one of which is an elongated contact spring oriented parallel with the partition, whose contact end is movable parallel with the partition for making or breaking a contact, having an actuating member for moving the contact ends and plug connectors for connecting the relay, which plug connectors can be plugged in a vertical direction in respect to the partition.
2. State of the Art
Such relays are to be plugged horizontally in a board, since the plug connectors can be plugged in the direction of the smallest dimension of the relay. There is a demand for horizontal relays, because relays are among the largest elements to b arranged on a board. So that the boards can now be arranged as closely together as possible, it is desired that relays have the lowest possible structural height, i.e. project as little as possible away from the board. Moreover, boards are preferred which take up as little space as possible.
The usual manner of designing a horizontal relay consists in bending the plug connectors of an upright relay, which project out of the housing as extensions of the contact springs, by 90.degree. outside of the housing, wherein the contact units on the one side of the partition are conducted around the other plug connectors. This arrangement requires additional room for the size of the spaces between the plug connectors. In this case it is also disadvantageous that it is possible to make a connection between the board, into which the relay is plugged, and the relay only on one side of the latter. Forces acting ton the relay in case of jarring act with an accordingly large leverage.